BuTiTi III
"The last level in the BuTiTi series. No more BuTiTi sequels after this one. | Spend 7 months to build this. Verified by Nexus. " - JonathanGD [[BuTiTi III|'BuTiTi III']] is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by JonathanGD and verified by Nexus on September 15, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOCLYZdvSxo It is the third installment in Jonathan's "BuTiTi" series, after BuTiTi and BuTiTi II, and features tricky timings, long and difficult dual segments, and three user coins. It is currently #61 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Bausha Vortex (#62) and below Rate Demon (#60). "Sometimes I have an erge to fuck my mudda" ''-Jonathan GD'' Gameplay *'0-4%: '''The level starts out with a short idle section at the beginning, which, shortly after, becomes a normal-speed cube part. This section is relatively simple and has no fakes or particularly difficult timings. *'5-10%: The previous section quickly transitions into a triple-speed robot section. This section immediately starts off with a tight robot jump, which requires a light tap to pass. There is another jump like this not long after, only in reverse gravity. This then transitions into a mini robot part, with yet another tight jump and more tight spaces. There is a final long jump, and the section ends. *'11-13%: '''This section starts with a mini cube at half-speed. There are multiple gravity switches and yellow jump pads in this section, which require quick taps to pass without dying, as well as small spikes on some of the blocks. This is followed by a short auto part at double-speed, and the section ends. *'14-20%: 'The beginning of this section contains a quadruple-speed mini robot section with tight spaces (and a coin, if you decide to take that route). You then hit a green dash orb and become normal-sized, having to do more tight jumps to avoid dying. You then hit a red jump pad and are thrown into the next part. *'21-26%: 'This segment begins with a quadruple-speed ship part, not being particularly tight, but still difficult. After hitting a green dash orb, you become a mini ship. This segment has a similar difficulty to the previous one, but with no orbs and in reverse gravity. You then become a normal sized ship in normal gravity and have to pass a slightly smaller pair of spikes to pass into the next part. *'27-33%: 'This part is a ball segment at quadruple-speed, requiring you to tap most of the orbs early, as there are small gears over them. This then transfers into a mini ball segment with similar gameplay. This part ends with some fake orbs, the one you have to hit is the red one. *'34-40%: 'This part of the level starts out as a mini ship segment, again at quadruple-speed. It contains some orbs, as well as the size and gravity changes. It then enters a mini cube segment that requires you to jump over spikes at decreasing speeds. After that, this part ends. *'41-46%: 'This segment starts with a normal-sized ship at half-speed. It contains rows of moving gears, and some rotating ones, as well. This section does include some pretty forgiving straight fly at triple-speed, as well. This then transfers into a UFO section with some tight spaces, orb tapping, and gravity switches. *'47-55%: 'This part begins with a mini cube section at double-speed. It contains a good amount of orbs, most of them being black. This section could be considered a breather, as it is a bit easier than the previous parts. It then converts to a normal-speed and normal-sized cube, the difficulty being similar to the previous. A short auto part at triple-speed occurs, ending this part. *'56-61%: 'This quadruple-speed dual cube or the hardest part starts with a hard dual timing which required to tap late above the two spikes and you must tap the blue orb quickly. The first cube above must require a tap before the spike and another gravity portal but it may need to tap quickly to time the second cube from the ground. And another blue pad which may be perfectly-being tapped with the second which may require a lot of practice and a gravity portal with two spike and a green orb transacting the second cube into ball and a blue orb then the ball will hit the portal changing the cube gravity but it may required a quick tap from a cube hitting the gravity portal before the spike and another two spikes at the first cube which may required again to jump with a yellow orb before the second landed and jump, land the tight jump and three tight spike and a blue orb stuffed with small gears and two spikes which required to tap quickly switching the gravity with another blue orb stuffed with small gears landing both cubes at the platform. A two intersecting blue orb falling the first cube quickly heading with a small wide spike and the second cube changing to ball mode will need to switch gravity two times before the cube landed in the pink resulting in same gravity. The second cube will fall up before the first one jumping in slopes with different angle hitting the blue orb resulting in switching the gravity and the cube at the top will need to jump quickly before the cube below will land jumping in spikes and the pattern will repeat again. The cube above will fall and the another will land first resulting landing in both platforms again hitting the blue orbs or switch the gravity landing the both with two different angular slopes stuffed with small wide spikes with need to jump. *'62-65%: *'66-68%:' *'69-75%:' *'76-78%:' *'79-83%:' *'84-87%:' *'88-91%:' *'92-100%:' User Coins * The first coin is located at 13% at the mini robot segment. To collect it, you must bounce at the robot stage, but in order for the coin to appear there, you need to collect four skulls. ** All four skulls are located at 11-12%, in the mini-cube section. To collect them, you need to jump to other mini-blocks at certain points, where translucent skulls are hidden. * The second coin is located at 46% at the mini UFO segment. To collect it, you need to turn onto an alternative path. However, for the appearance of the coin, you need to collect two keys. ** The first key is located at 16% in the robot segment. To collect it, you need to release the dash orb a little earlier, after which the player will be thrown to an invisible key. *** The second key is located at 40% at the ship sequence. To collect it, you need to fly below between the saw blades. * The third and final coin is located at 99% in the cube section. It is free to collect, but to get it you need to collect a skull. ** The skull is located at 95% in the swing-copter segment. For it to appear there, you must follow an alternative path at the cube section, leading to a change in gravity on the wave and another path on the ball, where you need to pick up another skull. Trivia * The password for the level is 684651. * JonathanGD used Nexus’s account sometimes for the teasers. * The final level has over 283,000 objects, which causes lag on weak devices. Sometimes it crashes Geometry Dash. Walkthrough BuTiTi III Verification Video References Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Stubs Category:XL levels Category:Demon levels